Schlaf gut, mein Sohn
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Bisikan yang familiar di telinga, sorot mata penuh cinta, dan kemantapan hati untuk melindunginya, tiga hal yang akan selalu dipertahankan Levi demi "dia". [RiRen]
1. Father, I'm home

Levi tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu sebelumnya. Tidak, bahkan ketika ia menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya –satu-satunya wanita yang menarik perhatiannya dalam kurun waktu dua puluh satu tahun umurnya– ia tidak seperti itu. Lucu rasanya, ketika tanpa sadar bibirnya yang biasanya menurun ke bawah itu tiba-tiba berubah arah dari bukit ke lembah. Bahkan ia juga tidak sadar kalau tangannya gemetar, hatinya serasa ingin meledak.

Orang yang lama mengenal pria muda itu akan mengatakan siapapun yang melihatnya sedang berhalusinasi karena terik matahari (tidak peduli sekalipun saat itu masih awal musim dingin), atau efek samping penggunaan obat berlebih, atau mungkin kau sedang mabuk jadi terbayang-bayang.

Tetapi Levi tahu semuanya nyata, meskipun ia mengetahuinya beberapa menit kemudian.

Kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya nyata.

Masih segar di kepalanya, hari itu, ketika matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang terlelap. Begitu ringan, begitu lemah. Rapuh, sehingga Levi sejenak merasa takut untuk menyentuhnya, antisipasi kalau-kalau tenaga yang dikeluarkan terlalu berlebih dan menghasilkan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Betapa ia bahagia kala jemarinya menyentuh tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya, dan saat ia membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

Bahkan ia mengabaikan kekecewaan yang tertumpuk dalam hatinya. Seolah-olah segala emosi negatif lenyap, dan beganti dengan harapan baru, kebahagiaan yang baru.

Cinta yang baru.

Tanpa penyesalan tersisa dalam hati, Levi tersenyum. Senyum lembut, tulus. Yang orang tidak tahu bisa muncul di wajah datarnya itu.

Berbisik perlahan, "Aku akan menjagamu."

* * *

**.::****Schlaf gut, mein Sohn::.**

**Summary : **Bisikan yang familiar di telinga, sorot mata penuh cinta, dan kemantapan hati untuk melindunginya, tiga hal yang akan selalu dipertahankan Levi demi "dia".

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**Warning :** AU, OOC, writing errors, minim dialog

* * *

**01 | Father, I'm home**

Dua kaki mungil melangkah, setengah berlari. Tas berwarna merah di punggungnya bergoyang-goyang. Kanan, kiri. Kanan, kiri. Seirama dengan ketukan sepatu bergesekan dengan aspal. Wajah itu berseri-seri dengan manik emerald bersinar cerah di bawah cahaya matahari musim gugur yang redup. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum lebar, yang mungkin akan semakin lebar jikalau bisa kala jemarinya menggapai pintu kayu rumahnya yang terpoles, warnanya yang coklat tua tidak membuatnya tampak kotor. Bahkan ia yakin pintu itu terasa licin. Anak itu mendongak, melihat ke arah kenop pintu bulat beberapa sentimeter di atas kepalanya.

"Papa! Eren pulang!" Menunggu. Menanti 'Papa'-nya tersayang menampakkan diri di daun pintu dengan tidak sabar. Ia ingin segera masuk, memberi pelukan hangat dan mencium pipi ayahnya, kemudian menunjukkan apa yang dari tadi disimpannya di dalam tas ranselnya, lalu ia akan mendapat elusan lembut di kepalanya. Dan jika Papa sedang baik-baiknya, mungkin Eren akan dibuatkan pancake hangat dengan sirup maple yang lezat. Jangan lupa ceri. Atau bisa juga diajak belanja ke supermarket dan dibiarkan mengambil es krim vanilla. Es yang bisa dipatahkan, jadi Eren bisa berbagi dengan Papa. Terus karena Papa senang Eren jadi anak baik, Eren bisa mandi bareng Papa abis itu bobo bareng Papa juga. Kebetulan besok kan libur jadi Eren bisa peluk Papa sampai siang.

Dengan bayang-bayang seperti itu, Eren yang tidak sabar mulai memindahkan tumpuan berat badannya bergantian, dari ujung kaki ke tumit, dari tumit ke ujung kaki. Berulang. Ujung kaki, tumit, ujung kaki, tumit, ujung kaki–

–berhenti.

Eren menengok jam tangannya –yang sangat kebesaran tidak peduli meskipun ayahnya sudah membuat lubang baru dan memotong karetnya agar pas di pergelangannya, sampai-sampai berhenti di telapak tangannya– dan berkedip. Sudah tiga menit. Tunggu lagi. Sebentar.

Berkedip, bibir menekuk ke bawah satu milimeter per dua kedipan.

Berpikir keras.

Berjinjit, tangan menggapai ke atas, mencoba meraih gagang pintu. Sebelumnya Eren tidak pernah berhasil menyentuh kenop itu. Hanya sekali, ketika ia melompat tepat di bawahnya dan berakhir dengan kepala terantuk keras.

T-tentu saja tidak! Eren tidak menangis, sama sekali tidak menangis! Apalagi hanya karena kejedug grendel pintu dan benjol sedikit. Perih, sih, tapi dia tidak menangis! Air yang di sekitar matanya itu hanya keringat. Karena waktu itu musim panas dan ada pelajaran olahraga yang membuat keringatnya mengucur deras sampai ke dekat mata. Saking panasnya sampai-sampai tidak berhenti sekalipun Papa sudah mendekapnya erat.

Tidak, Eren tidak cengeng, cuman gampang berkeringat. Mengerti? Oke? Bagus.

Eren terus berjinjit, merenggangkan tulang-tulangnya dengan harapan modot ke atas. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Papa yang senang jika tahu Eren bisa membuka pintu sendiri sekarang. Lagipula jika Eren bisa membuka pintu depan sendiri, artinya Papa bisa bekerja di kantor dari pagi jadi Eren bisa membersihkan rumah, dan nanti Papa akan memuji kerajinannya.

...

Baiklah, ia bisa membayangkan Papanya di hadapannya saat ini, berlutut dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut sambil memujinya karena membersihkan debu di tumpukan buku ruang baca. Senyumnya melebar, dan Eren menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari siapa tahu ada pijakan untuknya membuka pintu.

Matanya menangkap kayu yang tertumpuk di antara pot-pot tanaman. Beberapa kayu tebal yang panjang dan bisa ditumpuk jadi satu. Dengan segera, Eren melangkah menghampiri kayu-kayu tersebut. Ia berpikir, mungkin kalau diangkat semua akan lebih cepat, sehingga Eren tanpa basa basi menyelipkan tangannya ke sela-sela kayu dan tanah.

"Satu, dua, ti–"

Tumpukan itu ambruk, miring ke kanan.

Menimpa pot kecil di bawahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA–!" Berteriak panik, Eren segera memindahkan kayu-kayu tersebut, mengangkat dengan cara yang sama, mendorong tumpukan ke sisi berlawanan dan membuatnya jatuh ke kiri.

Setidaknya potnya selamat.

…daun yang tercabik dan tanah yang tumpah tidak dihitung. Lagipula sudah tidak tumpah. Tanahnya sudah kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit yang dihabiskan untuk beberes pot yang belum lama jatuh, Eren kembali memfokuskan diri kepada balok kayu di sana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawanya satu-satu, dan kelelahan karena jarak antara pintu dengan lokasi bakal pijakannya lumayan jauh –sekitar 20 meter kurang dikit– istirahat sebentar, kemudian menumpuknya. Aktivitas berat yang memakan waktu sepuluh menit.

Melihat pijakannya dengan puas, Eren mendengus bangga, kemudian mulai menaiki kayu tersebut.

Tangannya menggapai ke atas, menyentuh kenop pintu dan sedikit lagi. Ia hanya perlu memutarnya, kemudian mendorongnya. Hanya perlu memutar, lalu mendorong–

"Waa–?!"

–jatuh.

Timing yang sangat pas. Atau sangat tidak pas, entahlah. Yang jelas ketika Eren hendak memutar kenop pintu, tiba-tiba saja kenop itu terlepas dari genggamannya, dan pijakannya terasa bergoyang. Hal terakhir yang ia tahu adalah ia terjatuh ke arah pintu terbuka dan tertatap sesuatu.

Lembut, hangat.

"Ngapain kamu, Ere– Oi! Tanganmu kenapa kotor begitu? Tsk, dasar." Papa, Levi Jeager, dengan segera mengambil tissue basah dari dalam saku celananya dan mengelap tangan Eren, membersihkan debu tanah yang membekas di sana. Matanya tidak lepas dari tangan-tangan kecil anaknya, hanya sejenak. Ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Eren, ia sempat melirik ke arah pintu dan melihat tumpukan kayu kotor dengan pasir dan mengotori beranda depan rumahnya yang cantik.

Menghela napas panjang, Levi menyuruh Eren untuk melepas sepatunya, cuci tangan lalu mandi dan ganti baju, kemudian menunggunya di ruang makan untuk makan siang. Sementara Eren melaksanakan mandat dari Papa Levi, Levi sendiri segera memindahkan kembali tumpukan kayu ke samping pot tanamannya –yang kini tercabik-cabik dan mungkin tak bernyawa lagi– dilanjutkan dengan menyapu bersih pasir yang bertaburan di atas lantai putih.

Sekembalinya dari luar, Levi menuju ke dapur di mana asap mengepul di atas panci berisi sup sayur dan daging. Juga wajan berisi cairan merah pekat dengan gelembung-gelembung di atasnya, apa yang ada di bawah sama sekali tidak nampak. Ia mengaduk kedua masakannya, otaknya bekerja memikirkan hal lain.

Untuk apa sebenarnya, Eren repot-repot mengangkat kayu itu hanya untuk membuka pintu? Padahal kalau saja ia berteriak memanggilnya, Levi pasti akan keluar dan membukakan pintu. Atau bisa saja Eren lewat pintu belakang yang notabenenya lebih rendah dan gampang dibuka.

Entah anak itu anak siapa sebenarnya. Perasaan ayah dan ibunya tidak sebegitu 'tidak inisiatif'-nya.

Oh, apalah. Yang penting Eren tidak kenapa-kenapa. Levi mungkin akan langsung beranjak ke klinik milik Erwin kalau saja ia mendapati Eren tertusuk serpihan kayu dan sulit untuk mengeluarkannya. Atau kalau ia terluka karena tergores dan infeksi. Dan bicara tentang Erwin, seharusnya teman masa kecilnya itu dan beberapa orang lainnya sudah ada di rumahnya sekitar lima menit yang lalu, mengingat makhluk-makhluk itu termasuk yang tidak dapat mengurusi makanannya sendiri, sehingga seringkali –hampir setiap hari– Levi membiarkan mereka menyantap masakannya yang selalu berlebih bersama dengan Eren. Tentunya dengan catatan menjaga Eren selama ia pergi ke kantor dan anak itu sendirian.

Heh, sepertinya dari sekian hal, kelemahan Levi hanyalah anaknya yang tunggal, yang masih sangat kekanak-kanakan itu.

Tiga menit, mematikan kompornya, Levi meletakkan masakannya di atas meja di mana peralatan makan dan beberapa sajian telah tertata sebelumnya. Tidak lama setelah Levi meletakkan panci sup di atas tatakan karet di meja, terdengar bunyi bel rumahnya. Ia melepaskan celemek hitam yang dikenakannya kemudian berjalan ke pintu depan, hanya untuk mendapati Eren yang berjinjit membuka pintu –berhasil, karena lantai di dalam sekitar lima sentimeter lebih tinggi daripada di luar– mempersilakan seorang lelaki dan…orang dewasa berkacamata memasuki rumah kediamannya.

"Vati [1]! Papi!" Eren semerta-merta langsung melompat dan memeluk dua orang yang baru saja masuk. Yang dipanggil Vati mengangkatnya, menggendongnya dengan tangan kanan menopang punggung dan tangan kiri menyangga tubuhnya.

"Oh, Eren. Sepertinya kau tidak tumbuh." Pria pirang itu tersenyum ramah. Erwin Smith, teman sejak kecil Levi yang beberapa tahun lebih tua, dan beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi juga.

Eren menggembungkan pipi kemudian meronta minta diturunkan karena "Vati jahat sama Eren jadi Eren nggak mau sama Vati."

Hanji –yang rambutnya diikat– terkikik kecil. Pemandangan biasa, hanya saja Eren kelihatan lebih semangat hari ini. Hanji menutup pintu, dan mengekor di belakang Eren yang menarik-narik celana Levi dengan senyum cerahnya yang tak hilang. Sesekali melemparkan ejekan kepada Erwin ("Papa lebih pinter masak dari Vati, jadi Eren lebih sayang sama Papa!" atau "Papa lebih enak dipeluk daripada Vati, mesti ndangak dulu?"). Seolah tersengat sesuatu, senyum Eren muncul pula di bibirnya.

"Kau membesarkannya dengan baik, Levi."

* * *

**.::::.**

Makan siang waktu itu berlangsung agak lama. Diselangi dengan pertanyaan Levi tentang yang lain yang tidak datang saat itu dan kenapa porsi untuk delapan orang tetap habis sekalipun hanya dimakan empat orang. Hanji bereksperimen dengan cairan merah –kuah kepiting rebus yang dibumbu sedemikian rupa, rasanya luar biasa, serius– dan makanan di atas meja sehingga Levi melemparkan piring plastik ke kepalanya, mendarat dengan sempurna. Erwin tidak banyak bicara, hanya terus-terusan menggoda Eren karena tinggi dan sifatnya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak kecil hingga kini Eren hampir delapan tahun.

Setelah makan siang, Levi membereskan dapurnya dan bergegas pergi ke kantor hingga sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Urusan Eren diserahkan kepada Erwin dan Hanji yang tidak kembali ke pekerjaan mereka.

Malam itu, Levi sedang banyak pikiran. Mulai dari ketika Eren pulang sekolah tadi, anaknya itu sedikit aneh. Apa istilahnya? Banyak polah? Anak itu tidak bisa diam sedikitpun dari tadi dan kelakuannya mencurigakan. Seperti menyusun kayu untuk membuka pintu, tidak mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan membukakan pintu (karena biasanya setidaknya Eren akan bilang "Biar Eren yang buka pintu" atau sebagainya), dan mencari cara agar bisa mengajak bicara Levi empat mata. Entah apa maksudnya. Bukan hanya itu, jika dilihat-lihat, dari tadi Eren membawa gulungan kertas, gulungan yang sama yang mencuat dari dalam ranselnya tadi siang.

Menghela napas panjang, Levi mengendurkan dasinya seraya berjalan ke ruang tidur anaknya. Apakah Eren sudah tidur? Anak itu adalah tipe yang suka begadang dan di saat yang sama kerbau yang suka tidur. Sulit ditebak. Hanya ketenangan dan orkestra serangga malam yang terdengar, yang mengindikasikan terlelapnya buah hatinya itu.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Eren telah terlelap.

Bersama dengan Erwin yang tidur di sampingnya, jadi guling raksasa.

Meregangkan otot-otot leher, Levi mendekati ranjang setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi putar. Dilihatnya sejenak kedua orang yang terlelap di sana, dan ia tidak dapat menahan lengkungan muncul di sudut bibirnya.

Tangannya mengusap dahi anak tersebut. Menyibakkan poni yang jatuh, dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Ciuman selamat malam yang terlambat, yang selalu diberikannya kepada Eren setiap malam.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak dapat memberi ciuman selamat malam saat anak itu terbangun, terutama di hari kerja. Ia merindukan hari-harinya yang dulu, di mana ia dan Eren seolah memiliki seluruh dunia untuk mereka berdua. Berjalan-jalan di padang bunga, menelusuri jalan setapak menuju gunung, membeli mainan di tengah jalan, permen dan kue enak di café langganan.

Dua tahun berlalu, dan Levi kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan jadwal kerjanya.

Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa setelah ia berada di puncak karirnya, hidupnya langsung menjadi seberat itu. Rapat, rapat, rapat, dan rapat. Ia tak punya waktu senggang untuk Eren kecuali hari Minggu. Itupun jika tidak ada rapat dadakan hari Minggu, atau acara wajib hadir di mana ia tidak diijinkan membawa anaknya ikut serta.

Di situlah Erwin datang, dan menyelamatkan dirinya sehingga kini ia dapat bekerja dengan tenang. Meskipun dengan bantuan orang lain, tapi ia dapat menjaga Eren.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Erwin berjasa besar terhadapnya.

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lelaki yang terbaring lemas dengan deru napas teratur, dada naik-turun, wajah tenang, dan tanpa penjagaan. Di saat seperti ini, Erwin dan Eren tidak ada bedanya.

"Dasar bocah." Menepuk pipi sahabat karibnya, ia mengelus rambut pirang tersebut. Mengusap surai-surai keemasan yang menggelitik saraf jarinya. Memperhatikan bulu mata yang berwarna lebih tua, bibir sedikit terbuka–

Terdiam.

Tangan yang tadi mengelus rambut Erwin kini terangkat. Melewati wajah pria itu dan mendekati tangan mungil Eren yang menggenggam sesuatu.

Gulungan kertas.

Levi mengambilnya perlahan, mengangkat tangan Eren dan melepaskan jari-jari yang membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk mengambil kertas itu, takut membangunkan anaknya yang terlelap dengan pulas. Begitu ia berhasil mengambilnya, Levi membukanya.

Gambar.

Sebuah gambar anak-anak. Coretan krayon yang berantakan, tapi masih menghasilkan bentuk-bentuk yang dapat dikenali. Kepala, badan berbentuk kotak dan segitiga, trapesium juga. Kaki dan tangan garis. Lalu kacamata bulat. Mata berbentuk titik dan garis. Rumah. Seorang anak kecil. Seorang pria berambut hitam. Seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek, yang satunya coklat tua, kacamata, rambut panjang diikat. Empat pria pirang.

Tulisan "Keluargaku" tertera di pojok kanan atas, bersanding dengan "Eren Jeager" di sampingnya.

"Eren..." Levi tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia kesulitan untuk membahas soal keluarga kepada Eren yang sejak kecil tak memiliki ibu. Bahkan Levi tidak pernah menyinggung ibunya. Tidak, itu adalah luka yang belum bisa ia ceritakan kepada anaknya. Dendam akan mengotori hatinya yang suci dan Levi tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia merahasiakannya. Semuanya. Tidak menjawab ketika ditanya, dan berusaha sebaik mungkin membahagiakan Eren seorang diri. Tekadnya yang kuat untuk menjadikan Eren lelaki yang baik selalu mengalahkan akal sehatnya yang terkadang ingin menceritakan sepatah-dua patah kata kepada Eren tentang ibunya, karena Eren punya hak untuk tahu.

Tetapi Levi tidak bisa.

Karena itulah ia membiarkan kawan-kawannya yang setia padanya, yang tidak menjauhinya dan tidak peduli akan sikap dan pembawaannya yang dingin kepada orang luar, untuk menemani Eren. Mengenalkan pada Eren bahwa "keluarga bukan hanya soal hubungan darah". Hal yang membuat Eren memiliki tiga orang ayah, seorang ibu, dua orang kakak dan seorang paman.

"Eren…" Bibirnya kembali membisikkan nama itu, 'Eren', mantra yang membuat hatinya tenang sekaligus gelisah. Ia menoleh, memandang kembali wajah anaknya dan mengecup pipinya. "Schlaf gut, mein Sohn." [2] Ucapnya sesaat sebelum meraih tasnya dan meletakkan gambar anaknya di atas meja, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Erwin dan Eren yang tertidur.

Levi terdiam di balik pintu kamar itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya memaksanya untuk memikirkan suatu hal.

Masalah besar yang baru disadarinya ketika Eren berumur lima tahun.

Tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi, Levi sendiri tidak habis pikir. Ia tak menyangka bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah racun yang manis, yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan, tetapi tidak ingin dipelihara pula.

Sulit untuk ditanggalkan, dan kemungkinan besar saat ini ia sudah terlambat.

Menghela napas panjang, lagi, Levi berbisik, "Kuharap aku bisa menahan perasaanku, atau aku akan menjadi ayah yang gagal."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Footnote : **

**[1] Vati **(German) : Ayah atau Papa, atau Daddy.

**[2] Schlaf gut, mein Sohn **(German) : Secara literal artinya "Tidur yang nyenyak, anakku".

* * *

Oke, jadi untuk chapter 1 ini sepertinya kurang em, entahlah. Saya sendiri kurang puas. Di banyak bagian, hehe. Tapi berhubung saya mengetik ini di sela-sela jam belajar buat UTS yang mengejar dan ide yang mengalir di minggu-minggu tes, saya tidak bisa berhenti menulis dan berakhirlah seperti ini.

Maafkan saya jikalau ini kurang baik di mata Anda sekalian, dan maaf jika Levi keterlaluan OOC-nya. Saya kesulitan dan otak saya tidak bekerja dengan baik karena sudah diselubungi mikrosof akses buat besok.

Ahem, well, whatever. Saya harap tidak ada flame karena pairing. Belum lagi pairingnya belum ditentukan, saya hanya membuat cerita yang mengalir di kepala saya. Menulis apa yang terpikirkan, itu saja.

And so, eh, be gentle with me, please?

OH! Dan benda ini ditujukan untuk seseorang yang sering fangirlingan sama saya di hari Minggu~ Hope you like it, dear. And help me a bit, will you? QuQ

Danke~~


	2. That Little Angel is His Saviour

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

_**Warning**_** :** AU, OOC, _writing errors_, minim dialog, pedophilia, incest, adegan berdarah yang lumayan mencolok.

_**Pairing**_** (s) : **RiRen,_ slight straight pair [Levi x ?]_, _slight_ EruRi (yang di mana merupakan _pair_ yang cukup mendominasi di _chapter_ ini, sebagai peringatan semata).

* * *

**Schlaf gut, mein Sohn**

"Hei, Levi."

"Hm?" Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Levi' itu menoleh, memerhatikan gadis mungil yang tengah menyandarkan kepala di dadanya yang bidang, membuatnya geli karena helai-helai rambut kecoklatan yang menggelitik kulitnya. Kedua tangan kecil memeluk boneka beruang di pangkuannya, mata tertuju pada layar kaca, di mana satu film berdurasi kurang lebih dua jam berputar. Sebuah panggung dengan benda aneh di bagian tengahnya. Oh, ada seseorang yang masuk ke benda itu, ia mengenakan helm aneh.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Gadis itu bertanya lagi. Ya, lagi. Ini bukan yang pertama kali dan jawaban yang didapatkannya tidak pernah berubah. Lalu kenapa pertanyaan itu terus menerus direpetisi?

Apapun alasannya, Levi tidak mengerti. Dan belum pernah sekalipun ia menanyakan alasan itu. Bukannya Levi tidak ingin tahu, sesungguhnya Levi penasaran, tetapi ia sendiri tidak merasa bahwa ia harus mengetahuinya. Lagipula tidakkah keragu-raguan dalam suatu hubungan bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa?

Mengelus surai-surai coklat tua ia menjawab, "Tentu saja. Tidakkah aku sudah sering mengatakannya?" Menyentuh dagu sang kekasih, memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wajah secantik malaikat yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua mata saling bertatapan. Biru tua, gelap, begitu gelap layaknya langit malam dan manik _hazelnut_ yang terang, macam bintang yang bersinar cerah. Levi mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir kekasihnya perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Senyum simpul tercipta di bibir gadis itu, bersamaan dengan munculnya semburat merah muda yang mewarnai pipinya. Ia meminggirkan boneka di pangkuannya, berbalik badan, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Levi, menarik pemuda itu dalam ciuman lembut kurang lebih tiga puluh detik dan menjauhkan dirinya kemudian.

"Akankah kau meninggalkanku, Levi?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku." Janji jari kelingking, sang Gadis mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan jari kelingking teracung ke arah Levi.

Levi menghela napas, tergelitik sanubarinya kala mendapati kekasihnya masih seperti anak kecil. "Tentu," Mengaitkan jari kelingking. "Aku berjanji."

Detik berikutnya, gadis itu segera memeluk Levi erat, begitu erat hingga Levi kesulitan bernapas beberapa saat.

Hangat.

Levi membalas pelukan tersebut, mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang kecil kekasihnya dan menarik napas. Aroma buah stroberi, khas dengan gadis ini.

Keheningan yang menenangkan menyelimuti –abaikan suara yang berasal dari televisi– hanya kemudian dipecahkan oleh suara sopran yang lirih dan nyaris ditelan angin.

"Aku percaya padamu, Levi."

* * *

**02 | That Little Angel is His Saviour**

Erwin terbangun dari tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi, hanya ketenangan dan kedamaian yang menyelimuti. Istirahat berarti yang jarang didapati. Beberapa kali ia mengedipkan matanya dan menyesuaikan pengelihatannya, mengumpulkan nyawa dan kesadaran yang masih beredar di udara. Sejenak ia menguap lebar, tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk terbuka lebar dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ia merenggangkan badannya, tangan dan kaki didorong berpolarisasi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai benar-benar terbangun dari tidur lelapnya yang nyaman dan mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah tadi siang ia melakukan operasi implementasi ginjal kepada seorang pria yang kalau tidak salah orang kaya brengsek pemilik rumah di ujung jalan dekat pertigaan. Oh, ya. Pria itu yang dulu meletakkan kardus yang kemudian diketahui berisi anak-anak anjing –kurang lebih enam ekor _pomeranian_ mini dan seekor _maltesse_ imut setinggi botol kecap dengan volume maksimal dua ratus tujuh puluh lima mililiter– yang kini bersarang di rumah Erwin. Ya, ya. Tidak salah lagi, orang itu. Entah kenapa dibuang, tetapi orang itu sungguh tidak punya hati karena menelantarkan nyawa ke jalanan. Masih sangat kecil pula. Ia yakin mereka tidak ada dua bulan. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang tidak tahu apa isinya lalu melindas kardus itu –oh hentikan, ia tak ingin memikirkan makhluk-makhluk manis itu jadi daging giling, tolong– tanpa sengaja?

Pendonornya anak kecil, pengidap penyakit otak. Kalau tidak salah ia dengar dari Hanji yang bergelut di bidang neurologi kalau penyakit itu akan menggerogoti otak, membuatnya semakin kecil dan kecil kemudian lenyap dan penderitanya akan mati. Sindrom spinoserebelar [1] –apalah namanya, Erwin sudah lupa. Nanti toh bisa tanya lagi pada makhluk antik itu kalau butuh. Ia merasa kasihan pada anak itu. Gadis malang itu tidak tahu kepada orang macam apa ia mengorbankan dirinya tetapi hanya berpikir kalau ia dapat membantu orang lain semasa hidupnya. Oh, gadis mulia. Bandot bangkotan sialan.

Lalu setelah itu dia datang ke tempat Levi, ya. Makan siang singkat dan kemudian Levi pergi untuk bekerja. Benar, Levi pergi dan mempercayakan malaikat kecil penyelamat hidupnya itu pada Erwin. Oh, betapa bahagianya Erwin karena dari satu hal itu saja ia tahu bahwa Levi menaruh percaya padanya.

Kemudian ia menunggu Levi pulang sambil menemani Eren yang memintanya membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Motivasi anak itu adalah menyelesaikan segala tugas dan menghabiskan waktu liburnya seharian penuh dengan ayah tercinta. Sungguh anak idaman yang baik dan menggemaskan.

Kalau tidak salah, ia menunggu Levi yang tidak kunjung pulang hingga pukul delapan malam, dan Eren kelihatan gelisah dan tidak mau tidur duluan. Erwin dengan keahliannya yang sudah terasah mulai merayu Eren dengan godaan-godaan mautnya. Mengatakan "kalau Eren tidur awal dan bangun pagi, Eren bisa siapin sarapan buat Papa Levi, lho" sehingga anak itu dengan mata berbinar mulai melepas pakaiannya dan berganti dengan piyama.

Oh, benar juga. Kalau tidak salah anak itu tidak bisa tidur karena gelap dan dingin. Dan lagi biasanya Petra atau Hanji menemaninya di kamar sampai tidur, entah membacakan cerita atau melakukan hal lainnya, alasan yang membuat Erwin ikut berganti pakaian dan menemaninya tidur sambil mendengarkan cerita Eren tentang apa yang dibuatnya di sekolah, gambar keluarga. Berarti ini kamar–

"Nnh…"

Membeku. Pucat pasi. Ah, merah sedikit.

"Nngh..."

S-s-suara apa itu tadi?

"Mm…Papa…"

Oh.

Cengkeraman kuat di kain kaosnya dan Erwin melihat ke bawah, lebih bawah. Bukan, bukan di bawah pusarnya, tidak, di atasnya sedikit, tepat di depan dadanya. Gumpalan daging yang bernama Eren Jeager, terbalut kemeja hijau bergambar dinosaurus putih –sepertinya. Karena kakinya berjumlah empat jika kau mengalikannya dengan dua dan lehernya panjang tapi bukan jerapah, dengan kepala oval seperti telur– dan celana panjang serupa.

Erwin mengelus rambut anak itu dengan sayang, seolah-olah Eren adalah anaknya sendiri. Oh, haha. Mungkin akan terjadi. Mungkin. Erwin tidak banyak berharap, tapi siapa tahu?

Bocah mungil itu menggeliat, berputar, berbalik arah hadap, menatap ke arah boneka-boneka raksasa yang berjajar di tembok. Mungkin untuk menghalangi agar Eren yang banyak berguling saat tidur tidak terantuk dinding dan bangun dengan kepala benjol atau kulit kebiruan.

"Papa…"

Lagi, ia mendengarnya.

"Eren kangen Papa."

…

Hening.

Sejenak, Erwin memandangi punggung kecil itu.

Selalu tersenyum, selalu berdiri tegak, selalu menurut dan berkata ya, 'taat' –tidak ada alasan tapi– jika itu kepada Levi, tidak banyak minta ini-itu, mengerjakan tugas tepat setelah perintah diterima, anak rajin yang selalu melakukan segala hal sebisanya, semaksimal yang ia mungkin kerjakan. Tidak ada keluhan atas pekerjaannya, apapun itu. Belajar mencuci gelas dan mangkuk plastik, mencuci pakaian dalamnya sendiri, membersihkan rumah (atau kamar, karena Levi selalu membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah dan tempat-tempat tinggi di ruangannya), menjaga rumah sendirian, berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri –jalan kaki.

Eren tidak pernah protes. Atau setidaknya Erwin tidak pernah mendengar anak itu memprotes.

Oh, semua orang akan berkata Levi orang tua yang kejam dan memuji Eren karena menjadi idaman mayoritas ayah dan ibu jika saja tidak tahu menahu tentang kondisi mereka. Bagian terakhir berlaku apapun kondisi mereka.

Levi memaksa Eren mandiri sejak usia dini bukan tanpa alasan tertentu, dan Eren mengutamakan kepuasan hati ayahnya bukan dengan alasan sedikitpun.

Levi punya alasan untuk mendidik Eren seperti kadet militer, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan profesi ayahnya yang adalah seorang tentara. Sebaliknya, Eren membahagiakan ayahnya tanpa memerlukan alasan apapun, dengan tulus dari hati yang terdalam berharap bahwa Papa yang membesarkannya seorang diri hingga jadi seperti ini bisa tenang dan senang karena dia.

Karena Eren ingin ayahnya bahagia.

Manisnya.

Erwin bangkit dan membenarkan selimut yang terlepas dari tubuh anak itu, mengelus rambutnya lagi, kemudian perlahan-lahan pergi keluar dari kamar menuju toilet yang ada di dekat dapur.

Ya, ia pasti langsung beranjak ke dapur, jika saja matanya tidak menangkap cahaya dari depan televisi di ruang keluarga. Tidak, bukan televisi yang masih menyala, tetapi layar berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada di atas meja kaca di depannya. Sebuah perangkat elektronik yang menampilkan grafik-grafik berupa diagram batang dan di angka-angka. Sedikit huruf tertera di sana. Juga ada satu jendela tertampil, angka di bagian tengah yang nominalnya bergerak sesuai pergerakan grafik di belakangnya, tombol merah bertuliskan 'SELL' di bagian kiri, dan tombol biru bertuliskan 'BUY' di bagian kanan. Lalu di bagian bawahnya ada tulisan '0.9817'.

Oh, transaksi valuta asing rupanya.

Erwin ingat pekerjaan Levi memang _marketting_ valas dan sedikitpun tidak ada atraksi akan saham. "Berbeda dengan nilai mata uang yang naik turun tiap detiknya, saham itu jika jatuh sulit untuk naik lagi, dan uangmu akan habis begitu saja", katanya. Ah, prospek yang bagus sebenarnya. Ia tidak keberatan menginvestasikan sebagian hartanya untuk dikelola sahabat karibnya –dan target cintanya– itu, tetapi jujur saja daripada kas dalam bentuk data seperti itu ia lebih senang bentuk fisik uang kertas. Oke, dia memang lelaki kuno, silakan bilang begitu. Toh tidak akan ada protes jika kalian mengatainya pria tua tak bisa ikuti perkembangan zaman, itu fakta. Sebagian. Setidaknya dia masih bisa mengikuti evolusi teknologi. Hanya saja memang dia lebih suka menyimpan uang di brankas daripada di bank. Memang ia masih punya akun bank, tapi lupakan.

Yang ingin diketahui oleh Erwin adalah kapan Levi pulang, dan kenapa ia tidak tidur di kamarnya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya di atas sofa. Lihat, bahkan posisi duduk-sambil-tidurnya pun luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidur dengan posisi duduk siap, tangan sedekap di depan dada tanpa penyangga, dagu terangkat ke atas, dan –Erwin yakin jika Levi membuka matanya– pandangan lurus ke depan? Rasanya seperti melihat patung hidup saja.

Erwin mendekati lelaki itu, melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya, sekedar memastikan apakah dia benar-benar sudah terlelap atau hanya menutup mata sejenak. Ketika ia telah yakin bahwa Levi sudah tidur, Erwin segera bergegas menuju ruangan Levi, mengambil selimut berwarna hijau muda dan putih motif papan catur, lalu keluar dari ruangan sakral kawannya. Erwin menoleh sebentar, memeriksa apakah ada barang yang jatuh, atau mungkin kakinya mengotori lantai marmer putih yang bersinar itu.

Bersih.

Melangkah menuju sahabatnya yang masih tertidur, Erwin membuka lipatan selimut sebanyak dua kali dan menutupi tubuh pria itu setelah membaringkannya, kepala diletakkan di atas bantal sofa yang empuk dan enak dipakai tidur . Levi termasuk orang yang jika sudah tidur susah dibangunkan dan hanya bangun jika jam biologisnya berbunyi. Jadi mungkin saja Levi tidak akan bangun sekalipun bom atom mendarat di rumahnya.

...

...atau tidak. Karena Levi akan segera melompat dan membawa Eren keluar rumah, atau ke luar kota. Atau ke manapun itu asalkan anaknya aman tenteram.

Kemudian Erwin mengambil _mat_ obat nyamuk yang ada di laci di samping televisi, di bawah telepon paralel rumah beserta dengan alatnya yang berada di sana. Dan jangan tanya kenapa Erwin sepertinya tahu sekali rumah ini seperti dia yang memilikinya. Tidak, Erwin bukan maling tukang geledah rumah orang. Dia hanya terlalu sering berada di sini sehingga ia mau-tidak mau hafal dengan lokasi barang-barang umum. Bahkan ia tahu satu boks plastik berisi puntung rokok, cerutu, pipa, dan tembakau kelas satu yang disimpan oleh Levi tetapi tidak pernah dipakai lagi sejak Eren menyisipkan diri ke dalam hidupnya. Levi berhenti merokok, demi Eren. Perokok berat satu itu bahkan tidak butuh tiga jam untuk berhenti mengisap pantat pipanya. Segera setelah ia melihat Eren di daun pintu rumahnya, ia segera membuang jauh-jauh tembakau dalam pipa dan mengemasi segala zat-zat beracun yang ada, menyimpannya di bagian belakang, di bawah tumpukan toples-toples berisi alat-alat mekanik seperti obeng, sekrup, palu, dan sebagainya.

Yah, tidakkah Levi berusaha keras untuk menjadi ayah yang berhasil?

Erwin memperhatikan wajah itu. Kusut, kelihatan sekali bahwa Levi kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak? Hari liburnya sangat langka, bisnisnya berlangsung dua puluh empat jam kali tujuh hari tiap minggu, istirahatnya menyesuaikan pergerakan grafiknya (dan jika angka-angka itu tidak menunjukkan profit yang berarti, Levi akan membiarkan matanya terbuka seharian penuh dan menggunakan segala cara untuk tetap terjaga hingga ia mendapat hasil yang memuaskan), masih ditambah mengurusi anaknya sendirian dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah setiap harinya.

Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan Levi dan menyuruhnya beristirahat. Hanya saja pria pirang itu paham betul karakter Levi. Sekalipun Erwin bisa atau bahkan lebih hebat darinya dalam hal yang ditekuninya, pria yang tidak tinggi (bukan pendek, mengerti? Hanya tidak tinggi) itu tidak mungkin menyerahkan tanggung jawab pada orang lain. Dia tidak mau memberikan alasan seperti "Oh, bukan aku yang menjalankan transaksi jadi itu bukan salahku". Hah, memangnya dia itu apa? Pekerja murahan yang bicaranya seperti burung betet?

Jadi, setidaknya yang bisa dilakukan Erwin hanyalah membantu pria ini menjaga Eren saat ia bekerja sehingga pikirannya tidak terbagi dua dan memastikan ia mendapat istirahat yang cukup panjang setiap ada kesempatan.

Erwin melihat ke arah meja. Terlihat sebuah cangkir dengan cairan hitam pekat di sana, dan satu _pitcher_ dengan cairan yang sama menempati sekitar dua per lima volume utuhnya. Kopi, dan sudah habis banyak. Terlalu banyak. Satu hipotesa muncul, apakah Levi sudah terlalu sering meminum kopi hingga efeknya tak lagi muncul? Sangat memungkinkan melihat pria itu tertidur nyenyak di sana, macam putri tidur yang mati suri.

Haha lucu sekali. Untuk sesaat, Erwin ingin mencium orang ini dan melihat apakah dia akan terbangun.

…

…mungkin.

Kedua _orbs shappire_ memandangi sosok yang tertidur di sana. Kedua mata tertutup, bibir terkatup rapat membentuk garis lurus, alis tetap seperti biasa –seolah bahkan saat tidur pun ia tak dapat mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkan. Sesaat, Erwin memperhatikan wajah itu tanpa berpaling. Hanya sebentar, menengok dan melihat ke arah pintu kamar Eren, siapa tahu anak itu terbangun.

Nihil.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Erwin berlutut di samping sofa. Ia meletakkan tangannya di punggung sofa yang empuk, menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Sekali saja, ia ingin merasakan bibir manis itu sekali saja, karena Levi selalu menolak entah secara halus atau kasar. Satu hal yang Erwin tahu, Levi yang boleh dibilang introvert dan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada hubungan percintaan itu sepertinya hanya punya satu pasangan dalam sejarah hidupnya. Yang artinya Levi hanya pernah berciuman dengan satu orang saja, wanita yang pernah menikah dengannya, wanita yang dicintainya.

Oh, tentu saja Erwin mengetahui hal itu. Tidakkah Levi bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti bahwa berciuman sama dengan menukarkan bakteri dalam mulut yang jumlahnya ratusan, yang bahkan lebih kotor dari pada bagian di belahan pantatmu? Dan mengingat bahwa Levi adalah pecinta kebersihan yang kemungkinan mengalami OCPD [2], tidak mungkin ia mau asal berciuman dengan orang lain. Terutama jika orang itu belum sikat gigi.

Kecuali cari mati.

...Atau Levi yang lebih dulu melakukannya.

Sehingga, hei, tidakkah akan membanggakan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa merasakan manisnya bibir merah pucat itu, lalu jika ia beruntung mungkin saja akan ada suara kecil yang keluar, oh tunggu, jangan dilanjutkan. Bahaya.

Setelah meneguhkan hati –dan menganggap ciuman kecil yang didapatkannya cukup setara dengan tendangan maut tepat di perut– Erwin kembali perlahan-lahan menurunkan wajahnya.

Deru napas panas menerpa kulit di pipinya. Aroma kopi, pertanda bahwa Levi benar-benar kelelahan hingga tertidur sebelum sikat gigi. Degup jantung sendiri yang semakin keras terdengar telinga, suara angin keluar masuk lewat hidung.

Hembusan napas.

"Lima tendangan, dengan sepatu hak tinggi di muka dan garansi seumur hidup tidak bisa menggunakan perkakasmu, jika kau berani menyentuhku, Erwin Smith."

Tersentak, bergegas menyesuaikan dirinya dengan menjauhkan tubuh, bangkit berdiri dan menjauh, siap siaga siapa tahu kaki itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak.

Tetapi tendangan yang ditunggu-tunggu itu tak kunjung datang. Hanya ada Levi yang perlahan melipat selimutnya dan menyampirkannya ke sandaran sofa, sebelum akhirnya melirik ke arah pintu kamar anaknya dan menuangkan segelas kopi, menyesapnya perlahan.

Dingin.

Entah kenapa, Levi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal yang baru saja terjadi, seolah-olah ia menganggap semuanya hanya mimpi dan mengabaikan Erwin yang tengah berdiri menatap ke bawah –ke arahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari ini? Di mana neurologis nyentrik itu?"

Menghela napas lega, memanjatkan puji syukur kala ia terbebas dari rasa sakit luar biasa yang tadinya bisa saja menyerang vital regionnya. Erwin mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sofa tunggal di samping kiri pemilik rumah. "Hanji pergi. Mengurusi dua anak yang terkena gangguan otak dan tiba-tiba tidak mau melihat siapapun, katanya." Menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Eren menunggumu sampai malam."

Keheningan melanda selama beberapa saat. Duda beranak satu itu hanya terus memperhatikan angka yang terus berganti tiap detiknya di layar monitor, masih menyesap kopi yang telah dingin untuk mengobati kekeringan lehernya. Terlihat pula jemari panjang Levi, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke atas, lalu ke bawah. Suara kecil, _klik klik klik._

Klik.

"...Begitu."

Antara sedih dan bahagia. Bahagia, karena anaknya rela menunggunya hingga malam tiba, menantinya pulang ke rumah guna mengucap salam selamat malam, selamat tidur, semoga bermimpi indah. Sedih, karena ia membuat Eren menunggu dalam penantian sia-sia, dan ia pulang lewat pukul sebelas malam. Levi rasa ia tidak akan senang jika saja anaknya terjaga hingga larut malam, tidak baik bagi kesehatan, dan buruk untuk mentalnya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Levi merebahkan dirinya ke sofa, meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran, menatap langit-langit. Membuang karbondioksida, kembali menatap ke sahabatnya, ekspresi masih tetap sama.

Tetapi matanya tidak sedingin biasanya.

"Kau tahu, Erwin? Anak itu bilang begini padaku kemarin," _Cough cough_, berdehem. Mengganti nada bicara, gagal. " 'Papa harus pergi kerja. Papa sudah jarang ke kantor. Nanti kalau orang di kantor Papa lupa sama Papa, terus Papa nggak boleh masuk kerja karena dikira orang asing gimana?' Yah, seperti itu."

Mmhh, fuh, haha. Benar, dengan raut wajah marah, dan pipi menggembung. Padahal waktu itu Levi hanya bilang kalau dia akan menemani Eren sampai setidaknya ada laki-laki dewasa di rumah (meskipun sesungguhnya ada Hanji, tetapi mahluk unik itu masih diragukan jenis kelaminnya, tidak peduli sekalipun Eren sudah bilang "Kan ada Papi Han") barulah ia berani meninggalkannya, tetapi Eren merajuk, mendorongnya kakinya dengan percuma dan memaksanya untuk pergi.

"Tapi toh dilihat dari mana pun dia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari ayahnya." Oh, kalimat itu tidak sengaja terlontar dari bibir Erwin Smith dengan volume lebih keras dari rencana, atau mungkin karena saat itu malam sedang sunyi-sunyinya dan tidak ada hujan seperti biasanya.

Dan ia hampir menampar pipinya dengan buku telepon setebal ensiklopedi karena melihat seutas senyum simpul muncul di sana.

Levi dan senyum bukan dua kata yang secara normal berada dalam satu frasa.

Dunia mau kiamat atau apa?

"Aa, mungkin kau benar." Sejenak menoleh, menatap kawan masa kecilnya itu, melemparkan senyum sejuta dolar. "Terima kasih. Kau dan yang lain sudah banyak membantuku."

Erwin tidak serta-merta membalas ucapan itu. Tentu tidak, karena terlalu tercengang melihat senyuman tulus itu tertuju padanya. Peduli apa dengan fakta bahwa di otak Levi hanya ada Eren, dan jika bukan karena mereka yang merawat anak itu selama dia bekerja, kejadian ini tak akan terlaksana.

Bahagia sedikit tidak masalah, bukan?

Setelah berbincang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba ada satu hal yang melintas di otak lelaki pirang tersebut. Erwin segera bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. Raut mukanya tidak tenang dan sepertinya dia sedang menahan sesuatu, ya ia harus menahannya.

Setidaknya biarkan dia mengatakan satu kalimat utuh.

"Kalau kau butuh pelampiasan sementara, panggil aku kapan saja."

"Aku tidak suka barang murahan."

Cengiran nakal. "Setidaknya edisi terbatas."

Kemudian sebelum Levi sempat membalas ucapannya, pria Amerika itu sudah menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Beberapa detik, suara pintu tertutup.

Oh.

…WC?

"Heh, kau itu yang butuh pelampiasan sementara, idiot."

* * *

Gelap.

Tidak ada apapun di tempat ini. Segalanya gelap dan tak berwarna. Hanya ada hitam menyelimuti mata, seolah-olah dunia ditelan oleh kegelapan dan matahari tak lagi bersinar.

Levi memutar badannya, memandangi sekitarnya. Tetap tidak nampak apapun di ruangan hampa ini. Tidak ada apapun, tidak ada apapun, hanya dia sendiri. Satu-satunya yang dapat disadarinya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Entah mengapa, ia tidak merasakan hal yang buruk. Hatinya tenang. Kesunyian yang menenangkan. Bukan hanya itu, tempat ini terasa sangat luas dan longgar, hanya ada dia saja di sini, tidak ada orang lain. Ya, ya, ya tidak ada orang lain. Begitu menyenangkan. Kedamaian abadi. Tidak ada gangguan dari luar.

Levi berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Ia terus berjalan ke depan dengan perasaan ringan. Sangat ringan. Tubuhnya seperti melayang di udara, tanpa beban.

Hingga muncul seberkas cahaya. Titik kecil, tapi sangat mencolok.

Levi mencoba mengejar cahaya itu, cahaya yang semakin lama semakin jauh rasanya. Terus berlari dan berlari. Adrenalin terpompa, kaki-kaki memperbesar lebar langkah, seluruh gerakan terfokus pada tujuan. Kepada cahaya yang ada tepat di hadapannya.

Ketika itu, sekonyong-konyong Levi terhenti.

Ia dapat merasakannya, perih. Tubuhnya perih. Rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk menembus tubuhnya. Levi terbatuk, dari mulutnya keluar darah segar merah, dan warna merah itu sangat jelas di matanya, begitu menarik perhatian di tempat yang hitam kelam.

Sesaat kemudian, perih itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Bertambah satu per satu. Merambat dari satu daerah ke daerah yang lain. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Levi penasaran, kepalanya pening, paru-parunya sesak dan ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di tiap tarikan napasnya. Basah. Panas. Ia dapat mendeteksi cairan mengaliri tubuhnya. Air mata, keringat, bau anyir darah.

Di telinganya, suara lonceng berbunyi, gelas-gelas berdencing keras, kaca yang berdenting tiap kali menatap satu sama lain, dengungan yang menggema…

Jeritan.

Jeritan kesakitan, keras.

Tangisan pilu.

Segalanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, ia tidak ingin merasakan apapun lagi. Tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang diderita, Levi menutup matanya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Apa ini? Di mana dia? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya, berkali-kali lebih ganas dari yang sebelumnya. Ia merasa seperti ada paku yang keluar masuk menembus arterinya, seperti ada sesuatu yang mempeneterasi kulit dan daging di dadanya, membukanya secara paksa, kemudian hangat. Ia dapat merasakan panasnya. Apa?

Levi membuka matanya.

Dan ia menyesal.

Di hadapannya, tangan-tangan muncul entah dari mana, menarik kakinya, menyeretnya ke belakang. Kemudian, tangan lain menarik tangannya, ke arah yang berlainan. Ia berteriak, keras. Ia sangat yakin ia berteriak sangat keras hingga tenggorokannya kering kerontang, tetapi tidak terdengar apapun di telinganya. Hanya ada suara detak jantung yang semakin lama semakin keras terdengar. Begitu keras, hingga ia mengira organ itu berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Panas, bagaimana kulit-kulitnya terlepas dari dagingnya dan tergeret oleh tangan-tangan yang menarik tubuhnya dari banyak arah, seolah memang punya intuisi untuk mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada tangan yang menjamah tiap inci kulitnya, meraba tubuhnya.

Kemudian ketika kepalanya diarahkan oleh sepasang tangan untuk menghadap ke langit-langit, matanya terbelalak.

Di sana, tampak sebuah wajah. Ia tak ingat wajah siapa, tetapi sosok itu begitu menawan hati, matanya yang kuning keemasan itu sangat memikat. Levi begitu terpaku hingga untuk sesaat ia lupa rasa sakitnya.

Hanya untuk sesaat.

Berkali-kali lipat, sakit itu menyerangnya kemudian, ketika wajah itu tersenyum dan menampakkan giginya yang setajam jarum. Wajah itu mendekat, Levi kembali meronta dan sekuat mungkin berteriak, mengeluarkan suaranya. Hasilnya nihil. Sama seperti sebelumnya, hampa. Tidak terdengar sedikitpun bunyi-bunyian selain detakan jantung. Semakin keras, semakin keras.

Begitu jelas.

Kali ini terlalu jelas.

Levi ingin menoleh. Ia mendengarnya terlalu jelas di telinga kirinya. Ia ingin menoleh, tapi ia tidak ingin melihat apa yang mungkin akan dilihatnya.

Gigi-gigi tajam mulai merasuki tubuhnya. Membuat lubang di leher dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan darah.

Saat itu juga, tangan yang memaksa kepalanya mendongak memiringkan wajahnya, tepat ke sebelah kiri.

Sumber suara satu-satunya.

Jantungnya ada di luar, merah, berdetak, basah.

Levi tidak sanggup berteriak.

Percuma, ia tidak yakin ada orang yang mendengar suaranya.

Ia tahu tidak ada yang ingin mendengarkannya.

Ia tahu tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

Kemudian suara lain ikut bergabung dengan detakan jantungnya yang sangat cepat, suara decitan basah, tetesan air. Levi kembali meronta kala tangan-tangan memasuki tubuhnya, menyobeknya dengan paksa.

'Siapa saja—'

'Apa tidak ada yang melihatku?'

'Siapa saja…'

Lama, lama sekali Levi terbaring lemah, tanpa tenaga tersisa.

Dan ia mendengarnya.

Levi mendengar suara kecil itu.

Nada tinggi, penuh sayang, bukan macam yang seharusnya ditujukan padanya.

Suara itu mulai menutupi bunyi lain.

Tidak ada lagi suara detak jantung yang keras.

Tidak ada lagi perih yang menyayat dada.

Tidak ada lagi pening yang membuat kepalanya serasa akan pecah.

Segalanya kembali tenang.

Saat itu, Levi membuka matanya.

Ia berani bersumpah, ia melihat malaikat.

Malaikat kecil yang memanggilnya "Papa".

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Footnotes :**_

[1] _Spinocerebellar Degeneration Disease_ : Penyakit yang menyerang otak besar dan membuatnya berdegenerasi secara berkala, pelan tapi pasti. Lama-kelamaan otak akan, menjadi sangat kecil dan hilang, sehingga penderita akan meninggal.

[2] OCPD (_Obsessive-Compulsive Personality Disorder_) : Sebuah keadaan mental di mana penderita terlalu terikat dengan aturan, ketentuan, dan kontrol. Terkadang menimbulkan penderita melakukan hal-hal khusus dan khas seperti terlalu sering membersihkan diri, membuka tutup pintu sebelum masuk ke suatu ruangan dan sebagainya, tetapi penderita tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mengidap OCPD

* * *

**Anon answers**

**Azure'czar : **Oh, saya juga cinta Anda~ Terima kasih sudah memuji saya. Oho, Anda membuat saya mabur. Mungkin chapter kali ini kurang, um, memuaskan, saya harap Anda belum bosa dengan benda ini.

**Memori : **Danke~~ #sembahsungkem

**Arisa : **Mamanya Eren…eh…entahlah, menurut Anda siapa? #hei Meskipun saya nggak ngerti tipe keluarga bahagia itu seperti apa, terima kasih _review_-nya~ Saya harap Anda datang lagi ke tempat saya~

**chun is haru : **Saya –hiccup– terharu karena benda ini dibilang manis. Yah, saya belum mulai buka-bukaan jadi saya harap Anda masih mau mampir ke sini. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak~

* * *

_**A/N :**_

AAAAAAAAAAAA––

INI NGAPAIN SAYA PAKE ACARA NYIKSA LEVI SEGALA?!

_Uhurm, oh well_. Baiklah. Saya akan memberi sebuah konfesi.

Sesungguhnya, _draft_ awal untuk _chapter_ 2 ini sekitar empat per tiga kali lebih panjang sehingga saya terpaksa memutuskannya di tengah jalan, dan berakhirnya _chapter_ ini dengan dominasi Om Erwin komandan-paling-ganteng-yang-mesumnya-ga-ketulunga n. Tadinya saya berniat melanjutkan hingga chapter ini sesuai _draft_ awal tapi ternyata memang tidak bisa karena terlalu panjang, sehingga cukup sampai di sini dulu saja.

Saya minta maaf kalau misalnya _chapter_ ini agak terlalu menjurus ke _horror_, tapi saya nggak ada niatan bikin _horror_, makasih. Dan ampuni saya karena RiRen-nya belum kelihatan tapi tiuplah sangkakala, hei saudara. Dua _pairing_ utama sudah ditentukan #tratakdungces

Dan sebagai _spoiler_ semata, _chapter_ depan benar-benar kelihatan seberapa pedo-nya Levi itu.

Saya sangat berterima kasih atas segala dukungan yang disampaikan entah lewat _review_, PM, pesbuk, ataupun tweety. Sungguh, kalian bikin saya semangat ngetik sekalipun sikut ini minta dicopot gegara natap tembok mulu dari tadi. QwQ

_And so, yes,_ saya harap kalian masih mau memberi saya tanggapan, kritik halus, dan saran semau Anda. Mulai dari protes akan EruRi yang (mungkin) merusak OTP Anda dan saya, kemudian adanya _straight_ pair yang mengganggu (sekalipun ujung-ujungnya bengkok juga), kritik akan adegan yang nggak baik dibaca di malam hari, hingga _rant_ dan _request_ akan adanya adegan Papa Levi menistai Eren, akan saya terima dengan lapang dada dan hati terbuka. Jika memungkinkan dan tidak merusak jalannya cerita, saya akan wujudkan keinginan Anda.


End file.
